Together
by MoonWallker
Summary: Before the war... Prowl and Jazz liked to cuddle!
1. The Movie

**Title**: Together  
**Rating**: K+  
'**verse**: AU, G1  
**Characters**: Prowl and Jazz  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**: Jazz drags Prowl to the movies.  
**Disclaimer**: Transformers don't belong to me. Same goes for the blog My OPT - I just use prompts.

**AN:** I wanted to have completely plotless series. Something fluffy and cuddly, that just makes you warm while writing and reading it. The chapters here are based in the same universe - before the war, focusing mainly Prowl and Jazz's relationship. No plot, just fuzzies. Some will be long, others not so much. It will be mentioned if the chapters are connected. ^^

* * *

**Cybertron**

**Praxus, Crystal City**

Jazz grinned as he all but dragged Prowl towards the Grad Movie Theater in Praxus. The Enforcer made grunting noises as many of the citizens cast them curious glances. After all, it wasn't every orn a Law mech was literally dragged in the open – that never tended to be good. But all who were Praxian were able to read Prowl's body language and it was not hostile in the bit.

Annoyed? Yes. Wishing to be someplace else? Yup. Loving the person dragging enough to actually allow them to do it? Definitely YES.

"Two tickets for 'When Primus got drunk' please." Jazz said at the boot, one hand firmly holding Prowl's, their fingers twined.

_::Of all the movies, you had to pick to most bizarre, didn't you?::_ Prowl asked over the comms as they received their tickets and got in. It was pointless to fight now – maybe he would be able to recharge in there if Jazz got distracted enough with the movie.

_::Of course.::_ Jazz grinned as they sat in the back row, carefully hidden in the shadows and from view. Mech's had to turn back if they wanted to see them, and even then it would difficult to spot them. _::Good thing we're not gonna watch the movie then.::_

_::What?::_ Prowl sat down, looking at Jazz curiously as the mech made himself comfortable next to him.

_::You'll see.::_ Jazz purred in obvious anticipation as Prowl regarded him suspiciously. His lover looked far too smug to be good.

The lights dimmed and the Enforcer felt Jazz snuggle next to him, that small motion prompting his lips to curl just the tiniest bit. The opening music started and that's when he felt gentle kissed to his left audio…

_::Jazz…::_ Prowl warned.

_::Surprise. Definitely not gonna watch this thing. Not when I have a sexy Praxian at my disposal.::_

_::…You never intended to watch the movie, did you?::_ Prowl asked as Jazz captured his lips, trying to deepen the kiss.

_::Nope. This is way better.::_

_::You know, we could have done this at home. Where there won't be prying optics.::_

_::Now where's the fun in that?::_ Jazz smirked against Prowl and broke the kiss to glance at the movie for a moment. However, the current scene captured his attention for a moment and Jazz pulled back to sit properly at his seat.

Curios at the sudden change, Prowl followed Jazz gaze, expecting to see something preposterous and insane, only for his own interested to get sparked. Which didn't happen often. Prowl didn't do movies. When he had first started dating Jazz, he knew that the mech liked them and Prowl treated the mech often to the movies, but as persuasive as Jazz was, he quickly caught on that Prowl wasn't a fan, didn't push on the subject, for which Prowl was truly grateful. It was that attentive respect Jazz had been one of the first things that attracted the Enforcer in his companion.

But all in all, Prowl was a book mech. Yet that didn't mean he didn't appreciate a good movie, as rare as they were. The enforcer leaned back in his seat as the scene changed. It looked like this would be one of those rare times…

0000

"Did you SEE that?!" Jazz exclaimed as they walked home. The night was too warm and beautiful, to be wasted in alt-mode. "I mean… I NEVER saw that coming!"

Prowl nodded, "It was rather twisted, but once you think about it, more then plausible."

"I still feel bad for that Songtwist." Jazz squeezed Prowl's hand that was in his own.

Prowl just hummed in response and stopped as Jazz came to a sudden halt. The smaller mech was grinning from audio to audio.

"Well, the night didn't go as planned." Jazz laughed, "I bring ya to the movies to make out, choosing the most bizarre and boring movie there was, only for us to end up liking it!"

Prowl chuckled quietly, "Irony."

"Yup." Jazz grinned at him and they resumed their calm pace, hand in hand, "Though it would've been nice to make-out too…"

"The night is young, who says we can't once we reach home—"

Prowl almost toppled over as Jazz suddenly leaped forward, "Then why are we wastin' time! C'mon Prowler!" And thoroughly started dragging his partner that night, again.

Only this time, said partner was hardly resisting.

* * *

**More to come ^^**


	2. Missed you

**Aaand more fluff! ^^ It's so enjoyable to write!**

* * *

"Jazz calm down, he'll be here."

Blaster chuckled as Jazz had literally climbed up a bench at Praxus' Train Station, looking around the hustle and bustle of mechs and femmes around him. It was rush hour and of course the station was packed. Jazz, being a little on the short side (along with his temper) could hardly see because nearly all the frames here were Praxian, and the door-wings were in the way.

"I don't care." Jazz said excitedly, looking around and visor bright, "Why did they have to send Prowl on this stupid business trip? Couldn't they have picked someone else?"

"Jazz, they chose him to represent the Praxus Police Department. That's quite the honor, you should be proud—"

"You say that cuz ya work under him." Jazz calmly cut him off, not getting down from the bench the station had for mech to sit and wait for when it become time for their train to leave. He didn't care about all the weird looks he got.

"True." The tape-deck enforcer agreed.

"Okay, I admit – I'm proud." Jazz sighed and looked down at Blaster, giving the orange mech a smile, "Very proud."

"But you missed him this last month while he was away?" Blaster guessed.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. We live together and… Blaster, I've never felt this way. When I came here in Praxus to work on my music, I never even dreamed of finding a mech like him."

"But you did." Blaster smiled at the love-struck face his friend had.

"We've been together for 13 vorns now, and I know it's very early in relationship-status but…" His visor dimmed, "I think he might be the one."

"As in, the one you give your spark to?" Blaster asked carefully. Bonding talk was considered normal after the 150 vorn of a relationship. Not the 13th.

Jazz laughed and rubbed the back of his helm, "Haha, look at me! I'm acting like some youngling with his first crush and—"

The visored mech froze. Even with all the noise in the station, he would always recognize that one. Jazz looked down at a mech standing not too far from the bench he was perched on, looking at him curiosly.

All of Jazz's thoughts came to a sudden halt and his mind became blank. However, his body and spark reacted before he could form a coherent sentence. Jazz nearly fell from the bench in his hurry to reach the one mech.

"PROWLER!" Jazz yelled in obvious joy for all to see as he all but tackled the mech, pushing both of them down, his lips over Prowl's before the mech even reached ground.

Prowl was leaning on his elbows when Jazz finally broke the kiss to hug him tightly, "I take it you missed me? Even though we talked to each other every orn?" The enforcer chuckled, trying and failing to hide how this, insane as it was, scene was touching. Knowing that Jazz had such feelings for him, strong enough to miss his absence this strongly was…

"I missed you too, Jazz." Prowl said quietly, hugging Jazz back. After a while though, Prowl said, "Jazz, mechs are stearing."

"Don't care." His lover mumbled in his plating, refusing to get up.

"Jazz…"

"Oh, this is just perfect." A voice startled them. Blaster! Jazz forgot all about him. "Not even romantic movies are this good!"

"Are you filming?" Jazz laughed as he finally got up, helping the flustered Prowl up.

"Why do you even ask?" Blaster grinned, waving cheerfully at his Commander.

"I see you're as productive as always in your free time." Prowl rumbled. "Did you keep him out of trouble?"

Jazz stuck out his glossa as Blaster saluted, with fake seriousness. "You can expect my report on your desk, sir!"

"…Right."

"Shall we go home then?" Jazz asked eagerly, and then purred, "I have a surprise for you there…"

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave!" Blaster laughed, and started to walk away from the couple that had optics only for each other.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ^^**


	3. On Blankets and Fireworks

**Today you get two! ^^ Thank you all who have reviewed/faved/alerted! *hugs***

* * *

**Blankets**

Ever since he started living with Jazz two vorns ago, Prowl had become used to coming home and seeing some quite bizarre things that he simply store in a file named: 'Jazz. Don't ask.' Only for the sake of his sanity. Tonight was such orn.

"…What are you doing?" Prowl asked as he stepped into the kitchen, where the chairs were arraigned in a semi-circle next to the table. Various cooling and thermo-blankets were draped over the chairs and the table, creating a shelter of sorts.

From what Prowl could see, Jazz had used every pillow they owned and placed them on the ground. He had used chains of crystal-lights (that were hung up when Praxus had its Annual Festival of the Crystals), hooking them to the blanket so that the inside was lighted. Each crystal was of different color, creating a relaxing atmosphere that reflected nicely on Jazz's plating.

Tucked carefully at the side of Jazz were two of Prowl's favorite board-games and there was a bag of energon confections as well, that the visored mech was already munching at, grinning at him.

"It's mah fortress!" Jazz replied brightly, "Well, ours. Ah made it for the two of us."

"Why?" Prowl asked carefully as he walked into the room, kneeling at the entrance of said 'fortress', peering at the mech inside.

Jazz just shrugged, "Cuz I wanted to."

Prowl nodded very slowly, "I… see."

"Dummy." Jazz laughed, but neither in a cruel nor mocking laugh. It was gentle and filled with fondness, "Come inside!"

"I would rather… not."

"Aww, c'mon lover! Please!"

"Jazz…"

"Please!"

"Jazz…"

"I got yer favorite confection! The ones with that acid you like so much!" Jazz grinned at him in triumph as he saw Prowl's resolve crack, "And they're all yours for the taking!"

Prowl sighed in defeat (in his defense, he was feeling hungry at the moment) and carefully entered the fortress of blankets, careful with his wings not to ruin it. Once he was fully inside, Jazz turned off the lights in the kitchen, pulling a part of the blanket to close the entrance.

Now, the only source of light were he chains of crystals lights. Jazz smiled fondly at his lover and lifted a hand to trace Prowl's cheek, "Thanks for playing along."

Rolling his optics, Prowl relied, "As if I can resist you."

"True!" Jazz chuckled and handed him the acidic confections, smiling as Prowl eagerly put one in his mouth and then watched Jazz curiously, as the visored mech pulled one of the games and started arranging the pieces for both players.

"A couple of nights ago, ya said you never went campin' so…" Jazz trailed off, "Welcome to Camp 1:1 lover! The uncensored version." And purred the last part, nearly making Prowl choke on his candy.

"Well, I admit, I didn't expect this… ever." Prowl added as an afterthought, optics roaming over the board, a content feeling settling over him. This was… nice. Wonderful even. Different, yes. But different in a good way. Just like Jazz was.

"Seeming as you set everything up, I'll give you the honors of going first." Prowl motioned at the board, wings twitching in happiness.

Jazz just grinned and speakers emerged from his legs, adding the finishing touch to the night as music started playing.

* * *

**Fireworks**

"Prowl! Prowler, wake up!"

The enforcer grunted as he was tugged. He onlined his optics blearily only to see Jazz next to him, trying to pull Prowl out of bed. His chronometer told him it was very, very late (or early for that matter).

"Is everything alright?" The Enforcer asked. After all, no one got so excited in the middle of the night for nothing.

"Come on! You'll miss it!" Jazz tugged harder. It wasn't immediate danger – Jazz's field was too happy (ecstatic was more accurate) to be something bad. That alone was reason enough for Prowl to roll over.

"Jazz, it's late." Prowl said tiredly. He had a shift in three joors!

"No! C'mon! You _HAVE_ to see it!" Jazz grabbed his arm and started pulling again. Even though it was tempting, Jazz didn't touch the door-wings. After all, he wasn't suicidal enough to actually start tugging _them_.

Prowl sighed, "See what?"

"Just come!" Jazz pleaded.

Prowl laid silent for a few more seconds, basking in the warmth and softness of his berth that Jazz was making him part with, before he stood up. Jazz eagerly led him out of their apartment, which seemed to confuse Prowl even more.

"Jazz?" Prowl questioned as they waited for the elevator. The mech was practically bouncing in his pedes. Primus, how could he be so energetic this late (or early if we wanted to be technical) at night?

"Ah wondered what woke me, but then Ah heard 'em again!" Jazz grinned at him.

"Heard what?" Prowl frowned. Perhaps this _was_ serious, "Jazz, is it your hearing again? I told you to visit a medic – one's audios shouldn't be this sensitive." And the enforcer wasn't exaggerating when he said 'sensitive' – sometimes all the noise from the street on which their apartment building was next to, was loud enough to get in the way of Jazz recharging.

As always when it came to something medical, Jazz brushed him off, "They've always been like that! Now hurry!" And as he said that, the elevator doors opened and the smaller mech eagerly pulled Prowl on the roof of the building.

"What is it so important that you had to drag me out in the middle of the night?" Prowl asked, irritated.

"That." Jazz just pointed at the sky as another explosion went through. Colors exploded and lightened the night, reflecting on the Wild crystals that glowed in the park. As the light died down, the multiple stars could be seen again. The Cybertronian sky always was a sight that could steal make your vents stall. It was full Galaxies and Nebulas, always a constant for their word that added color to the dark night.

"Fireworks?" Prowl asked as he watched another one blast into the air.

"There's probably a bonding ceremony…" Jazz trailed off as another set was ignited in the sky, "I just wanted you to see them. I didn't want to record it – it's not the same."

Prowl didn't respond. But he didn't deny that it was beautiful as well. Instead he just watched as firework after firework filled the night with colors. Only Jazz would wake him in the middle of his recharge to see this.

"Sorry for waking ya." Jazz tore his gaze away, grinning, "But I didn't want ya to miss it."

Yet, if he didn't, he wouldn't be Jazz now, would he?

"It is alright." Prowl said quietly as the last firework brightened the crystals, "Now can we please go back to bed?"

"Sure!" Jazz took his hand and the two of them started heading for the elevator, "But did you at least like the show?"

Prowl hated lying, and he wasn't about to start now, "…Yes, I did. It was beautiful."

"I knew it!"

"Jazz. Bed. Now."

"Aye!"

* * *

**If you have some cuddly/fluffy/cute/funny/silly scenes in mind, please do share and I'll see what I can do! ^_^**


End file.
